H-A-J-I-M-A-R-I-U-T-A-!!
H-A-J-I-M-A-R-I-U-T-A-!!, is 777☆SISTERS' first single. The lyrics are written by SATSUKI-UPDATE and composed/arranged by fu_mou. Game Stats Easy * Stage Level: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 10 Normal * Stage Level: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 30 Hard * Stage Level: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ * Required CP: 50 Video Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Konna ni tooku tatte haru mau watage no you ni kono uta todokeru yo H-A-J-I-M-A-R-I-U-T-A-!! kagaiteta kinou to wasurekaketa ashita no chizu wo miteta hitorikiri no sekai de mata misugoshiteta tsubomi to kokoro ga kotaetakunatta KIMI no namida mune ni GYUTto shimatte mirai no koto nante tatta hitotsu koko dayotte kitto zutto shitteita hazu dayo ne KIRAKIRA todoketakute koko kara utau MERODI moshi KIMI no mune ni todoiteiru no nara ima sugu kono te wo totte! BOKUra de hajimeyou yume ga hora kanaderu yo H-A-J-I-M-A-R-I-U-T-A-!! nani mo shiranai kodomo to yume wo suteta otona no aida de mata sukoshi zutsu kawatteku no koto datte… sonna fuu ni iitakunai! datte motto yareru koto sagashiteru Tabidasou sora to ume de samayou kotori no you ni moshi KIMI no TSUBASA furueteiru no nara ima sugu kono te wo totte! BOKUra de hajimeyou yume ga hora mebuiteru KIMI no soba de hitori jyanai (KIMI mo BOKU mo) Sono ippo fumidashite KIRAKIRA todoketakute koko kara utau MERODI moshi KIMI no mune ni todoiteiru no nara ima sugu kono te wo totte! BOKUra de hajimeyou yume ga hora kanaderu yo H-A-J-I-M-A-R-I-U-T-A-!! |-| Kanji= こんなに遠くたって 春舞う綿毛のように この歌　届けるよ ハ-ジ-マ-リ-ウ-タ-!! 輝いてた昨日と 忘れかけた明日の地図を見てた ひとりきりの世界でまた 見過ごしてた蕾と 心が答えたくなったキミの涙 胸にギュッとしまって 未来のことなんて たったひとつ「ここ」だよって きっとずっと知っていたはずだよね キラキラ届けたくて ここから歌うメロディ もしキミの胸に届いているのなら 今すぐこの手をとって！ ボクらで始めよう 夢がほら奏でるよ ハ-ジ-マ-リ-ウ-タ-!! 何も知らない子供と 夢を捨てた大人の間でまた 少しずつ変わってく 「いつものことだって・・・・・」 そんな風に言いたくない！ だってもっとやれること探してる 飛び出そう 空と海で彷徨う小鳥のように もしキミのツバサ震えているのなら 今すぐこの手をとって！ ボクらで始めよう 夢がほら芽吹いてる キミのそばで ひとりじゃない（キミもボクも） その一歩踏み出して キラキラ届けたくて ここから歌うメロディ もしキミの胸に届いているのなら 今すぐこの手をとって！ ボクらで始めよう 夢がほら奏でるよ ハ-ジ-マ-リ-ウ-タ-!! |-| English= Even in this great distance Just like the dancing dandelion in spring I will deliver this song The-song-of-beginning I looked at the map of the sparkling yesterday and the tomorrow which we start to forget once again in the world where we were alone The flower bud, which we passed without noticing, and your tears, which my heart had wanted to answer, I locked them tightly in my heart Such things like future is only one, “here” they say I’m sure we’re aught to have always known about it So brightly sparkling, I want to deliver the melody that I sing from here If it was delivered to your heart take this hand right away! Let’s begin with us Look! The dream is playing The-song-of-beginning once again, in the space between the little children who know nothing and the adults who have thrown away their dreams we change bit by bit the usual thing… I don’t want to say it that way! I mean, I’ll look for more things that I can do! lets fly out! Just like the bird that wander around the sky and sea If you flap your wings take this hand right away! Lets begin with us Look, the dream is sprouting right by your side You’re not alone (you and me) Let’s put that one step forward so brightly sparkling, I want to deliver the melody that I sing from here If it was delivered to your heart Right away take this hand! Let’s begin with us Look! The dream is playing The-song-of-beginning Category:Lyrics Category:777☆SISTERS